Promise
by Emilee1
Summary: Inuyasha becomes a human on new moon nights, but what happens on a full moon night? InuKag


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I went to Inspiration Point at Yellowstone National Park, and was inspired to write this story.**

**Summary: Inuyasha becomes a human on new moon nights, but what happens on a full moon night? Inu/Kag**

**Promise**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 1: Promise

* * *

**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called moving swiftly through the woods. It was a nice day. Rays of sunlight shone through the dense treetops revealing just enough light to see. Cumulus clouds moved slowly across the blue sky. Many birds sang their individual songs as if in a choir of their very own. It was somewhat peaceful..., but not for long.

_ Where could he be?_ Kagome all of a sudden heard a twig crack on the ground. She stopped dead in her tracks while chills ran up her spine. Looking in all directions, she spied nothing but trees.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" A drop of sweat slowly rolled from her forehead down to her temple. A few more twigs snapped making Kagome shriek. She immidiately put her hands over her mouth and slowly made her way to a nearby tree.

She crouched down onto her knees behind the moss covered oak; its large trunk could hide Kagome easily.

_ I really wish I had my bow and arrow right now, but I had to leave it in Kaede's hut. _She covered one side of her face with her hand. _I am so stupid._

Suddenly, the oak tree was jerked out of the ground, its soil was falling off its enormous roots. "Ahh!" Kagome screamed. Taking no time to look at the demon in front of her, she picked up her bright yellow backpack and ran away.

_ That was way too close. _After running for a while, she stopped and leaned against a tree. Breathing heavily she said, "I wish Inuyasha was here." She had to take a breath to continue. "That demon is probably going to be here soon, and I can't go any further."

Her feet gave way, and she felt herself fall onto her knees with a thud. "Nope, I'm not leaving this spot for a while." Kagome shifted positions so she could lean against the tree for rest. The ground was cool and refreshing.

She breathed a deep sigh as her thoughts began to wander. _Inuyasha... why do you always make me leave on certain nights? What happens that you hide from me to witness? Wait a minute..._

Kagome pulled her backpack closer to her. She unlached a pocket in the front. A small calendar was pulled from it. The front was decorated with bright yellow butterflies dancing around pink and purple flowers.

She began flipping through the pages. "I knew it!" She had marked all of the nights Inuyasha made her leave. Going through each month, she noticed something. "All of the times he made me leave, they were on full moon nights. Just like last night." She put a finger to her chin.

"Kagome?" She immidiately turned around seeing a silver haired hanyou looking at her strangely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted hugging his neck. Both their faces turned red, and she pushed herself off him.

"What was that for?" the hanyou asked crossing his arms in frustration. His face was as red as his shirt. He turned his head and looked back at her.

Kagome held her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." She began to laugh while the redness in her face finally started to fade.

"I mean," Inuyasha pointed into the forest, "why did you run away from me?"

Kagome looked around him and saw the giant oak that had been pulled from in front of her. She gave an unsure laugh. "Th-that was you?" she studdered thinking back on the encounter.

"Yes it was! You just didn't take the time to look wench," Inuyasha growled staring her straight in the eyes.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and back at the ground. Her silky black hair covered her face. She started to make a slight whimpering sound.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "You aren't crying are you. Please don't cry!" He leaned down closer to her.

Kagome put a finger in his face and shouted, "Don't yell at me like that!"

Inuyasha got up and shouted as well, "You don't yell at me either!"

"Don't make me say the 's' word," Kagome smirked. Inuyasha's face changed suddenly. "Wait don't!"

"Sit!"

"Ahh..."

"You'll think twice before ever doing that again," she said turning away from the hanyou. She stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "Come on, we still have some shard hunting to do, so let's go!"

Inuyasha climbed out of the crater and asked, "Since when do you give the orders?"

"Just come on, I know something fun we can do!" Kagome began to run.

"Wait for me!" Inuyasha ran after her dodging the trees. Finally they came to a lush green hillside. A calm breeze blew the grasses making them glisen.

"Sit down here," Kagome said laying her head back on the grass looking up at the sky. Inuyasha laid down too.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Try to find shaped in the clouds," Kagome said pointing to them. "Um... I see a cat!"

"I don't get it," Inuyasha complained.

"Look," she pointed to the cat shaped cloud. "See that? It's a cat. You try to find shapes like that." Inuyasha nodded and began to search. After a while, Kagome had found a dog, dragon, flower, and a tree. Inuyasha had found nothing.

"Ah..., this is pointless," Inuyasha growed sitting up.

"I guess that's enough for today," Kagome replied staring into his eyes. She began to think of him being a full demon fighting Goshinki. She quickly averted her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head slightly to see Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha... Do you remember fighting Naraku's incarnation, Goshinki?" He nodded. "Do you remember turning into a full demon?"

"Wh-what?"

Kagome sighed, "During the battle, you changed. You didn't seem like you anymore. You were like a totally different person, but your face." A tear escaped her eye landing on her hand that was clenched tightly to the grass. "Your face had changed the most. It seemed as though you weren't satisfied with killing Goshinki, and you were coming for me next." She began to cry.

"Kagome... I'm so sorry," Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards him. He put his arms around her and laid her head on his chest. "I promise I will never do that again. I would never do anything to hurt you."

* * *


End file.
